Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dolya Slate - Dolya Town
'Sokoban Generally' Otiluke’s Journal is renamed to Dolya Stale (i.e. Slate) and has many minor differences with Sprouted. It charges up to 1000, but it can be used even at 500+ charges to teleport to any Sokoban floor (in other words it can be used two times in succession, when it is fully charged at +1000 - the game gives a message when it is fully charged and not when it is ready for one use) . Its Safe Room and Dolyahaven/Hometown pages are sold in the Prison and Caves shops for 1000 and 1500 gold each and are not dropped. Lastly, there is a minor bug that prevents its use, if the hero is stepping on a ladder tile. According to the developer the Dragon Cave and Vault floors were removed, so there are only 7 Sokoban floors left: 4 puzzle floors (Sokoban 1,2, 3, 4), 2 “friendly” floors (Safe Room and Dolyahaven) and the First Final Battle floor (Energy Core). The puzzle floors’ layout is identical with Sprouted but there are some major and minor differences, mostly in the texturing of the floors and in the available solutions for the puzzles. 'Sokoban Puzzles 1, 2, 3, 4 (Floors 51, 52, 53, 54) - Differences from Sprouted' The most important difference in solving Sokoban floors 1, 2, 3, 4 in SPS-PD is the availability of the jump shoes for all classes: many parts of each puzzle that would demand either a lot of sheep moving or a wand of flock in Sprouted, are instantly solved by jumping in SPS-PD (apart from the simplicity of this solution, its second advantage is that the wisdom protectors that spawn when a wand of flock is used are rather slow to defeat with physical attacks due to their high defense, so the less the wand of flock is used, the better and quicker for the hero). Also, switches, portals and sheep in Sokoban floors are retextured: a) switches and portals into square tiles with different symbols on them: @: teleportation portal, $: key switch or special item switch, red square: portal switch b) white sheep into white boxes with arrows representing to what direction the boxes/ former sheep can move (+, x, ↔), and black sheep into red boxes with a bomb symbol on them. Nevertheless, they all function the same as their portal, switch and sheep equivalents in Sprouted. The white boxes change their available directions each time they are moved on a special tile (↔ > + > x), and they eventually become unmovable sheep boxes (which interestingly can’t activate switches at all, when moved by a Wand of Flow). Like the Wand of Telekinesis in Sprouted, the Wand of Flow can be used in SPS-PD's Sokoban floors to move boxes and even the normally unmovable sheep around, saving again the hero from the use of the wand of flock. Lastly, like Sprouted, the Sokoban puzzle floors block Magic Mapping from scrolls or blue berries, Levitation from potions or the upgraded dew vial, but not Mind Vision, either from potions or the dew vial. As the Glasses item is removed from SPS-PD, using Scrolls of Regrowth is the only way to get a Sokoban puzzle level mapped, but due to their scarcity and their usefulness in seed and dew farming, they are sort of wasted when used in this way. If a Sokoban floor is repeated, there will not be a unique item or rare items like Scrolls of Upgrade in the chests any more (but instead 1 gold), like Sprouted, but the chests with gold loot will be equally generous (chests contain randomly from 390 to 490 gold each). Lastly, Sprouted’s Flying Protectors that spawn when a wand of flock is used are renamed to Wisdom Protectors, and Animated Statues are renamed to Sokoban Protectors, but have no other difference with their Sprouted equivalents, apart from a higher defense to physical attacks and a lower defense in magical attacks. Because the Wand of Flock can't activate Sokoban special and unique item switches (the ones with the $ sign) any more, the unique item Glasses of Sprouted's Sokoban 2 is no longer obtainable, but unique items in Sokoban 1 (Towel), 3 (Auto Potion - same with Sprouted’s Auto Potion but with a different sprite) and 4 (Whistle - same with Sprouted’s Pet Whistle but with a different sprite) still are. Even if the Glasses were available, they'd be almost useless because the Vault and Dragon Cave pages are also removed, so there is no point any more in burning bookshelves with Glasses, like there is in Sprouted. as the burnt Bookshelves is SPS-PD can drop scrolls (see Misc. Section for details), the hero should burn bookshelves as early as he/she has available items to do so, and not wait until he visits Sokoban 2. Also the Towel has lost much of its usefulness, due to the removal of the Dolyahaven mines from SPS-PD, but it is obtained in Sokoban 1, which is extremely easy to solve. Sokoban floors still block Scrolls of Magic Mapping and Blue berries from revealing the surroundings, and that is practically the only aspect of the game that the Glasses would be still needed for (but without a really big importance, as Scrolls of Regrowth can still be used for this in SPS-PD). Scrolls of Magic Mapping and Blue berries don’t work in any of the Sokoban floors. Potion of Mind Vision work in Sokoban 1, 2, 3, 4 and Dolyahaven (also in Safe Room, but there is no point in using them), but not in the Energy Core and the Final Zot Battle. The only way for the hero to map these two floors is to use a Scroll of Regrowth.